Maiden Prince
by beetransfan
Summary: College AU: Teito just wanted to get through the Academy without drama. But now he has a male stalker, a ball, a love interest, and his family was coming to the ball. This would normally not be panic inducing but his parents are the King and Queen of Raggs, and he and sis are the Prince and Princess of Raggs! Someone shoot him now! (Child friendly as possible)


Author's Note: _**"What the heck possessed you to bring a friend into my mind palace, Frau bunny"**_ _Bee said, rather calmly but with a small smirk that nether of the bunny's saw._ _ **"Well I'm on a kick so I don't care that you brought a friend along. Oh before I forget,"**_ _Bee turns to the reader and says,_ _ **"I don't own 07-Ghost. If I did Teito would have been wearing a dress, had long hair and Frau would be wooing him."**_ Got the idea from **Gravity** by: MangaFreak15 who I hope will update soon.

A 07-Ghost fanfiction

 _The Maiden Prince_

The Barsburg Academy was a beautiful institute of learning, in the 7th district. It boasted the highest rate of its students becoming successful and powerful people when they graduate. The Academy is split into 3 fractions. The first being _the civilians_ , this is for those that are not outstanding or lack special skills. Another is _the military_ , this is for those that do well in politics, are debaters, and can handle themselves in a fight. Though some are more ruthless then others in this fraction. The last fraction is _the church_ , this is for those that worship god, or are pacifists, and are kind people. Though the way some people act has some question the description of the fraction.

It was at this academy that the short, feminine-like Teito Klein with his long brown hair that went to mid-back, emerald green eyes, light tan colored skin, and standing at 5'1", joined _the military_ fraction, per his maternal uncle's, Chairman Miroku's, recommendation. It wasn't until after the fall quarter that Teito put in a request to change to _the church_ fraction, saying it was due to a waning interest in politics. Only his best friend, Mikage Celestine a boy boyish styled light blond hair, with hazel brown eyes, peach colored skin, and standing at 5'5", knew the real reason why he wished to change fractions, and the reason was a senior named Ayanami, with purple tinted silver hair, with amethyst eyes, pale colored skin, and standing 6'5".

Ayanami took an interest in Teito when he demonstrated amazing fighting ability's in a friendly spar with Mikage. Ayanami ambushed him after the class to ask him out, he politely turned him down just like his fraternal uncle, Fea Kreuz, taught him. Ayanami, however, didn't take the hint and kept on asking him over and over again. It wore him out to the point where he asked Mikage to help him confront the senior student. Ayanami brushed Mikage off and Teito decided to go to _the church,_ for fear that Ayanami might one night rape him. Teito was heading back to the three man dorm he was sharing with Mikage and Haruken Oak a boy with light blond hair, light purple eyes, tan colored skin and standing at 5'5", when the afore mentioned two came running toward him.

"What the…. heck?" Teito asked, then he saw why they were running toward him. Ayanami and his friend, Hyuuga a man with short black hair that framed his face, sky blue eyes, tan colored skin, and standing at 6'3", was chasing after them. This was odd because the fractions don't usually interact with each other. Mikage and Haruken skidded to a stop behind him, while Ayanami and Hyuuga stopped in front of him.

"I (pant) had hoped (pant) to be able (pant) to tell Teito (pant) before you caught (pant) wind of the event" Mikage panted, supporting a wheezing Haruken and weakly glaring at the panting pair before him.

"Could someone tell me what is going on? What is the event? It has to be something big if Ayanami and Hyuuga are here in _the church_ , and not _the military_ like usual" Teito said, not wanting to be around Ayanami anymore then he has to.

"The school is hosting a school-wide dance in May. It's to help the fractions interact with each other. You can go with someone in your fraction or outside the fraction" Mikage explained, already hating the fact that Ayanami would have the opportunity to ask Teito out, again.

"Yes, and so I was wondering-" Ayanami started to say, but Teito cut him off.

"No, to going to the dance with you and dating you as well" Teito firmly said, then continued "Besides don't you have to get back to _the military_ before too long" Ayanami stared at him for a moment and then, in a fast movement, grab his hand. The amethyst eyed man brought the captured hand to his lips, and gave it a kiss. Teito managed to get his hand back, when Ayanami smirked at him and said,

"You'll see that I'm the best person for you to date, soon enough you'll say yes" With that Ayanami and Hyuuga walked back to their part of campus, leaving behind a recovered Mikage and Haruken, along with an annoyed Teito. They themselves headed back to their dorm, their classes done for the day.

Meanwhile in another part of the building…

"A school dance in May" a spiked blond haired, blued eyed man named Frau muttered to his two friends. His friend Castor was a red haired, brown eyed glasses wearing man that had a small grin on his face from Frau's grimace. His other friend Labrador, a light purple haired, lavender eyed man, on the other hand had a concerned look in his eyes. Castor stopped grinning when he saw Labrador's look, and started frowning himself before saying,

"I would think you would be happy about the dance, Frau" Castor said, surprised that he wasn't jumping for joy at the thought of a dance.

"I'll be hounded by the girls and I don't even know them that well, then I'll never be able to get a date with that emerald eye-" Frau said, before clapping his hands to his mouth knowing he said too much.

"Oh, is she a pretty girl, Frau?" Castor slyly questioned, grinning. Out of the corner of his eye, Frau saw that Labrador had a relieved and questioning look on his face. God, he didn't want to give anything away about the emerald eye _boy_. You heard right. Frau, world's greatest ladies' man, has a crush on a _boy_ , a feminine boy, but a boy none the less.

"Our history class is tomorrow, right?" Frau asked, Castor raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"Emerald eye's is in our history class, so you'll find out who it is tomorrow," Frau sighed, knowing that Cas and Lab would know who it is. He and his friends got into their beds and fell asleep.

At the same time in the country of Raggs….

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about this dance and you know that were going to be there right?" the voice of a girl was heard talking into what sounded like a hands free phone. She was walking down a long linoleum corridor, silent on her feet, as she made her way to the giant doors at the end.

"The Academy is famous, right? So they will want to put on a good showing, since it's known that I want to go to the Academy so we should get invites soon," she said.

"Ok, bye, talk to you later" she said before clicking a button to stop the call and getting the phone out of her ear. Once that was done she pushed the doors open, light spilling into the hallway and showing a pair of grand throne's that held the King and Queen of Raggs or, as she and one other know them as, Dad and Mom, in front of them was Fea Kreuz and Miroku Barsburg.

Dad had short spikey brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes, light tan colored skin, and short at 5'10".

Mom had long silver hair that reached to mid-back, with cerulean blue eyes, light tan colored skin, and standing at 5'7".

Fea looked like Dad expect, he had short silvery blond hair, light blue eyes, and stood at 6'1".

Miroku had white hair that he kept slicked back expect for one piece, red eyes, light tan colored skin, and standing a 6'1".

She was called Raven Raggs and she had long brown hair that reached mid-back, emerald eyes, light tan colored skin, and standing at 5'4".

Dad smiled saying, "We were just about to ask you to the throne room, it seems that Barsburg Academy is having a ball in May and we have been invited,"

"I just got off the phone with nii-san, he was telling me about the ball," Raven replied with a small smile on her face.

"According to the invite, it's a masked ball should be fun would you not agree?" Dad said, still smiling. Her smirk of amusement was all the answer he needed.

"Fea, can you ask her school if she can take her end of year exams early?" Dad asked. Fea nodded. All Raven did was smirk during the conversation before she thought of something.

"Hey, Dad," she continued when she got his attention, "if it's a masked ball why don't we make them guess which two are the prince and princess of Raggs? It is January already, so why not through that in?"

Miroku smirked.

"I approve that idea" He said.

'Barsburg Academy hear I come' Raven thought.

Author's Note: _**"I try to work on**_ _ **Frau's Past**_ _ **and instead I put my little Raven, with different colored eyes, into a College AU for**_ _ **07-Ghost**_ _ **,"**_ _Bee said with a small grin,_ _ **"it's a little bit of a different writing style. Please read and review it helps me write better."**_

 _Bee grinned while waving bye to the reader,_ _ **"Beetransfan ending transmission"**_


End file.
